My Roommate the Illusionist
by Gotoku
Summary: Hibari and Mukuro are forced to live together, will the events that happen change their opinions about each other?  Rated T for language/themes  6918


The morning rays of sunlight sifted through the drawn curtains, prompting a pair of dark eyes to slowly open. A digital clock beside him read 9:00AM, Hibari frowned. _I overslept... at this time, that bastard should be awake..._

**CRASH**

"Oya, that can't be good."

Hibari covered his face with the pillow, cursing his luck over and over. Before storming into the kitchen. There stood Rokudo Mukuro, in his pineapple pajamas. Standing before a shattered mess that used to be Hibari's prized japanese teacup collection. "Rokudo Mukuro, what are you doing to my kitchen?" Hibari asked in a steady tone, a mad glint in his eyes. The illusionist laughed sheepishly, before attempting to explain himself. "Tsunayoshi recently sent some italian coffee beans over, but all you have here are these things, so I was planning to use them." He forced a smile, further angering the cloud guardian. "I'll bite you to death, herbivore"

"Kyoya, the more productive way to solve this problem would be to go and buy more at the mall."

"Shut up, and since when did I allow the shipment of coffee into my house?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun gave us both the rights to this house Kyoya~ Besides, coffee goes best with desserts~"

Once again the raven reminded himself to bite the tenth vongola boss to death for forcing him to agree to this. Due to the increasing problems for the family in different parts of the world, the tenth generation boss had to split his guardians into smaller groups stationed at different countries. At first Hibari had been grateful to the boss for keeping him in Japan, but when Rokudo Mukuro was voted to stay as well, things went downhill for the skylark.

"I don't care. The last place I'll ever go to is the mall, crowds of herbivores gather there. I'm not going, and that's fucking FINAL"

* * *

"Kufufufu, look Kyoya, they even have a pet shop~"

Hibari mentally face-palmed, _'How on earth could I let myself be convinced by a herbivore, the weakest one of them all, to go shopping?' _He groaned inwardly, hoping some otherworldly power could kill the illusionist so he could go home and read a book.

The sudden growl of his stomach reminded the raven he hadn't eaten since morning. He glared at Mukuro, who noticed the loud grumble and had chuckled loudly. Hungry?" He grinned, prompting Hibari to quickly elbow him in the gut.

"Shut up, we're going to get something to eat." The cloud guardian frowned, dragging the other to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

"To think the great Hibari Kyoya would succumb to hunger... Kufufufu... Is quite laughable" Mukuro laughed weakly, still clutching his stomach where the cloud guardian had hit him. The pineapple head barely dodged a fry that the other hurled at his face. "Oh, that was close~" Hibari let out an annoyed 'tsk' before returning to eating his meal. He preferred Japanese food over others, but in this case, Hibari was just glad he was able to find something edible before dying of hunger.

"By the way..."

Hibari looked up from his meal and cocked an eyebrow at the illusionist's sudden serious tone. The pineapple head had his phone in hand, and seemed slightly upset looking at the bright screen.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is sending a guardian over for a mission."

Hibari frowned, "... and he couldn't just let us handle it?"

"At least now we'll know if the couch causes back pains..." Mukuro chuckled, dodging another edible object aimed at his face. "Kyoya" He mockingly chided, "Millions of children are dying every day from starvation and..."

"I don't remember giving permission for a guardian to crash my place." Hibari ignored the other, frowning.

"Kufufufu~ Assuming we don't get Gokudera or Lambo, I'd say we're lucky~~ Besides, I bet Reborn agreed to this too."

"... Fine, if the baby says so too, but that guardian is sleeping on the couch"

* * *

A/N: So which guardian (besides gokudera and lambo) should show up? I'm not so sure myself ^^"

R&R, you'll get candy


End file.
